His Piercing Blue Eyes
by Clio111
Summary: Tezuka notices Fuji and Ryoma has been acting wierd. Will he be able to stop it? What lesson will Ryoma learn? Should you fall asleep in front of Fuji? Read and find out :D Don't forget to review.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince Of Tennis!**

**A.N: **_Hey guys! I'm a new writer on fanfiction. Matter of fact, this is my first story that I'm putting up. I would love it if you guys reviewed and tell me if I made any errors rather it be spelling...or grammar. I'm here to improve, so if you guys hate my story with a passion tell me...in a nice way though please. . _

_I know a few things that I need to work on: 1) Spelling, I am not the best speller. 2) Tenses. I tend to mix the tenses together. 3) Description. I add in some description but not a lot. 4) I tend to have them talk too much...so too much Dialoge. _

_Thank you all for clicking on my story. So how about I let you get to it know? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

**Summary: **_Ryoma has been feeling weird for the past couple of months. He's felt like someone has been watching his every move. Now, he is about to find out he should never sleep in a locked room with his senpai..._

* * *

><p><strong>His Piercing Blue Eyes<strong>

Fuji sighs softly leaning against the fence, watching Ryoma play another game agaisnt Momoshiro.

"Fuji." Tezuka says sternly from Fuji's right, "This is a huge distraction for both of you. Just go tell him." Fuji quickly turns over towards Tezuka and laughs softly.

"Me? Why should I tell him? If he knew he'd think I'm a freak!" Fuji whispers harshly, the smile on his face now gone.

"Fuji. Oishi and Kikamaru date. He knows about them right? If he is afraid of them or is against it. He would of said something by now." Tezuka unconciously licks his dry lips, "Anyways he shouldn't care that a senpai likes him. I think he'd love to go out with y-"

Fuji throws his hands over Tezuka's mouth silenting him. He opens his eyes and glares, his bright blue eyes piercing through Tezuka's soul.

"Be quiet! I don't want anyone to know!"

Tezuka pulls Fuji's hands off of his mouth before walking away. _This is going to be a long day..._ He thinks remembering the conversation he had with Ryoma.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Tezuka raises his eyebrows noticing everyone but Ryoma left._

_"Echizen?" Tezuka asks watching Ryoma start to shake._

_"Buchou?" Ryoma asks tugging his hat._

_"Yes?" Tezuka asks watching Ryoma sit down on a bench._

_"I feel like...well. Like somone is watching me. For months..." Ryoma explains taking a deep breath, "My tennis is going down the drain since someone is um...watching me a lot lately. I've been on edge..." Tezuka eyes soften before sitting next to the young boy._

_"Echizen. Do you have any clue who is watching you?" Tezuka asks thinking about Fuji. He knows the tensei has a huge crush on the young prodigy. He also knows Fuji hasn't been playing his best either; He's been too busy watching the nervous boy._

_"I feel like it's...Fuji-senpai. I know Kikamaru-senpai always watches me too, but that's because he thinks of me like a younger brother." Ryoma looks over at Tezuka, his eyes shining sadly, "I'm scared Buchou." Tezuka stands up places a hand over Ryoma's hat. He ruffles it slightly before smiling a small smile._

_"Listen. You're safe. Just hang in there okay?" _

_"And Buchou..."Ryoma intruppts blushing, "I think I like one of m-my senpais..." _

_Tezuka nods once at him before walking out of the room._

_"C'mon Echizen. Time to go home." Ryoma stands up and runs after his buchou. His mind wondering off to a certain senpai with blue eyes._

* * *

><p>Ryoma misses another ball that Momoshiro shot. ryoma sighs loudly before tugging his hat.<p>

Fuji has been watching him a lot more lately. He knows Fuji isn't playing his best either.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro yells pulling Ryoma's mind back into reality, "Buchou is yelling for you."

Ryoma turns towards Tezuka and notices Fuji looking down at the ground in front of Tezuka.

"Thanks." Ryoma mumbles walking over to the two third years. He stps in front of them and tilts his head to the side looking up, "Hai?" He asks swallowing nervously since Fuji is staring at him - with his eyes open.

"You guys need to go into the locker room and fix the door." Tezuka says planning to end the confusion. He hands Fuji the tool box, "You two aren't coming out until it's fixed."

Ryoma walks away and put his rackets in his bag. He turns to Fuji nodding his head towards the changing room.

"Don't forget the tools senpai." Ryoma says. He walks into the locker room and moves the door. A small pout is on his face, "Hm...Why is it working? I thought we are suppose to fix it? Maybe one of the shower doors?" Ryoma mutters to himself walking towards the closest shower.

"Echizen-kun?" Fuji asks walking behind him. Ryoma jumps from suprirse letting out a squeel. His face starts to heat up. Fuji chuckles moving his hand up to his mouth. "Saaa~ Who would of thought Echizen could make that noise?" He says teasingly.

"S-shut up senpai!" Ryoma mutters embarrass. He turns back to the shower noticing the nail on the door is loose, "I found the problem. Hand me a screw driver." Ryoma holds his hand out and patiently waits for Fuji to pass the screw driver.

After a minute past the irraited Ryoma turns around.

"Fuji-senpai!" He mutters angirly, "Why aren't you passing me the-" Fuji covers Ryoma's mouth shaking his head.

"They locked the door." Fuji explains pushing Ryoma towards the door, "I bet you they did." Ryoma stumbles towards the door and tries to open it. He growls softly turning back to Fuji.

"Che, I'm going to sleep now." Ryoma walks over towards a bench and closes his eyes after sitting down.

"Aren't we going to fix the shower door?" Fuji asks smiling.

"No, they locked us in, then they get a broken shower door." Ryoma quickly drifts off to sleep.

Fuji shakes his head before running his hand through his honey brown hair.

"Ryo-chan..." Fuji whispers laughing, "You can probably fall asleep anywhere." Fuji walks towards the door and pulls out a paper clip. He unbends it and plokes the paper clip into the lock. He shakes the clip trying to unlock the door.

"Mmm...s-senpai...be quiet..." Ryoma whispers, "I'm trying to sleep..."

Fuji chuckles pulling the paper clip out of the lock and walks over to Ryoma. He sits down next to the freshmen before wrapping his arm around Ryoma's waist.

"Ryo-chan." Fuji purrs softly taking Ryoma's hat. "Get up please~" Fuji places the hat on top of his head.

"Senpai...let me sleep." He mutters swatting at Fuji's hand.

"Oh. Ryo-chan." Fuji says giggling, "I need you to wake up okay?" Fuji asks pressing his lips against Ryoma's cheek. He flicks his tongue out and licks Ryoma's cheek.

Ryoma's eyes snap open immediatly. He wrinkles his nose before pushing Fuji away realizing what he did.

"F-Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma squeels in surprise, "D-did you just l-lick me?" Fuji moves his arm away from Ryoma's waist with his eyes open.

"Yes. Yes I did." Fuji says licking his lips teasingly. Ryoma makes a disgusted face. He reaches over Fuji trying to take his hat back. Fuji grabs Ryoma's cheeks softly. He closes his eyes and leans down placing his lips on Ryoma's.

Ryoma gasps surprise before pulling away.

"I'm sorry Echizen-kun." Fuji apologizes pulling away. He stands up and starts walking over to the front door.

Ryoma jumps up grabbing Fuji's hand. He pulls Fuji towards him forcefully. Ryoma places his lips on Fuji's closing his eyes.

Fuji opens his eyes smiling while kissing back.

"You are the one who always watched me during practice aren't you?" Ryoma asks smiling.

"Ha. You figured it out eh?" Fuji asks kissing Ryoma's cheek, "I have to tell you... You are just the cutest thing while sleeping." Ryoma rolls his eyes tugging his hat more.

"Shut up senpai!" He yells embarrass, "What d-did I do?"

"You were squriming."

Suddenly, the door flies open. Kikamaru tumbles into the room his eyes full of worry.

"Ochibi! I'm so worried! Are you okay? I want you to talk to Tezuka-buchou! He said he planned this! I don't get why. So are you okay Ochibi?" Kikmaru looks up and freezes, "O-Ochibi and F-fuji kissing?" Kikmaru asks blushing. He turns to Oishi and jumps on him covering his eyes, "My baby and best friend! Together!"

Fuji chuckles after pulling away from Ryoma. He begins to nibble on Ryoma's ear.

"Mada mada dane senpai." Ryoma mutters with a blush.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Clio111~


End file.
